Tales of Twitchvania
by Gamerx742
Summary: This story is a fan fic of a community of live streamers and viewers on that I thought of, thank you all that were willing to let me write this. :)
1. Chapter 1: Waking up

**Tales of Twitchvania**

**(Thank you all of the Twitch Streamers and viewers in this story letting me write this. If you are in this story and I forgot to ask permission, and don't wan't to be in the story, contact me on Twitch and I will fix it.)**

***blink* *blink* *blink***

**Waking up in a jail cell bed isn't the greatest feeling, as PixelMonkeyGaming just experienced. Groaning as he gets up from the bed.**

**The jail cell was spacious enough, two beds on each side of the cell, the one Pixel wasn't on happening to be occupied by another sleeping prisoner, one he recognized. A small toilet that Pixel knew he wouldn't be using anytime soon in the corner. **

**"Hey! Bexy! You up yet?" Pixel says to the sleeping prisoner on the other end of the cell, who groans and sits up.**

**"What is the proble-" Bexyish says, until seeing her surroundings. "Oh.."**

**"Get the Issue now?" **

**"Yeah, but how would we get out of here? You know he isn't happy with us and probably have this place packed with gaurds." **

**Pixel scratches his head for an answer, regretting trying to raid this castle so little prepared with so little men, even when he partnered with Bexy on this raid there was no chance of them defeating him, and instead of killing the two of them and letting them respawn in they're lands he captured both of them and placed them here. **

**"I don't know how, or what they are going to do to us, probably set an example." Pixel finally replies, getting a frown from Bexy. **

**"Hey! Did you know that the Burnt Toast Village is planning a raid against the spacefort?" A more childish voice said from behind the wall, probably from the cell nextdoor. Bexy wen't up to the cell bars to look over, an armored gaurd just outside the cell. **

**"Your pulling my leg, those two have been in good relationships for a while now." Said the gaurd, turning his head to the nextdoor cell. **

**"Word says that the Spacefort wen't and stole from a trader originating from the Village, I can't remember how many though" The child voice says now, catching the gaurd's attention even more, making him walk over and face the cell fully.**

**"How many? That would certainly tick off the village if one was stolen from!" The gaurd sounded like he was going to keep going, until the footsteps of another gaurd came, making the original gaurd straighten up. **

**"Ahem! Quiet already! I've heard enough of your ranting!" The original gaurd yelled at the child prisoner, then faced the second gaurd.**

**"StripeDog! Come on, break time, another gaurd will take your place in a bit." The second gaurd told the first one, then both walking out of site. **

**"Hey! Neighbors, wake up yet?" The childish voice says now, Pixel going up to the wall.**

**"Who are you?" He says, making a small 'hmm' from the child.**

**"I think Fox'll do for a name" He finally says, making Pixel and Bexy exchange glances,**

**"Anyway, do you wan't a way out of here?" Fox says right away, making the two exchange glances again. **

**"What do you mean?" Bexy now says. But before Fox could reply a small pack of gaurds came in, stopping in front of Fox's cell.**

**"You! Out now!" The gaurd yells at Fox as the cell door opens. **

**"Just as it was getting good." Fox says as he comes out, as the pack of gaurds and now a hooded figure walks pass Pixel and Bexy's cell, the hooded figure just "happens" to trip right in fromt of them.**

**"Ow!" He says, but his closed fist passes something in between the bars. "Keep out of sight and head for the mural, once there knock on it three times." The hooded figure, Fox whispers to them and gets back up, walking off with the rest of the gaurds. The item he passed to them...**

**A key...**

**(Thanks for reading chapter one, more to come!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Escape

"He gave us the key out of here!" Said bexy

"Sssssh Quiet!" Pixel whispered back, checking to see if any gaurds were around, none, then he picked up the key and placed it in the lock, sure enough, the cell was now unlocked and opened.

After both of them walked out of the cell and closed it back up, they looked at the dungeon like hall around them.

"I guess now that were out, we should try and find this mural, but, where?" Bexy whispered now.

"Well, I think I may know where it is, at least see if it is there."

"You know where it is?"

"I think so, remember? We were able to get to the throne room before...well this." Pixel now says, Bexy thinking about this for a moment before it dawns.

"Oh! Yeah I remember seeing something like a mirror there, no harm seeing if it's there"

Even if they were in a fantasy like dungeon, it seemed there were ventilation shafts that they could crawl through. So for about an hour they searched the shafts for the throne room, or at least a recognizable area from which they could make they're way there from. That was until they went to the next area to check.

Three gaurds, chatting to eachother gossip of recent events. Until another gaurd, obviously of higher rank from the three of them, came up.

"You three! Keep a good eye out, two prisoners have escaped they're cells!"

"Sir, Yes Sir!" All three of them said in unison, and the other gaurd ran off in search of Pixel and Bexy.

"Looks like they found out" Pixel huffs, looking through the small duct into the room the three gaurds are at.

"Yep, that ain't good. Let's find the throne room quick, do you see anything?" Bexy asks, Pixel taking a closer look at the room.

It was a quite large hallway, going right would lead to many different halls and doors, probably full of gaurds looking for them, to the left is a large door, marked with many different symbols, which was all pixel needed to know.

"Good News or Bad News first?" Pixel asked

"Good News?"

"Good news is: we found the Throne Room, but Bad News: Three gaurds are blocking the way through" Pixel tells bexy, who then huffs a little too loudly. Catching one of the gaurd's attention.

"Did you hear that?" One of them says, making Pixel and Bexy go dead silent.

"Hear what Hundred? I didn't hear anything" The next gaurd asks, making the first gaurd, Hundred confused.

"Citlee and I didn't hear a thing, what are you talking about?" The third gaurd asks, but before he could answer the High ranking gaurd from before came back.

"You three come with me! The two escapee's were spotted in the east wing!" The gaurd says, but this time in a more squeaker tone. That doesn't stop the three to go running off to the east wing though. Making the High ranking gaurd face the vent.

"Get your butts out of here already, rather not have to do this again." The gaurd says as he is now alone.

"Wait, why are you helping us? Aren't you someone trying to capture us?" Bexy says, the gaurd shaking his head...

"Remember Fox? Well, I go by many faces, a hooded figure isn't my only persona." Fox says, before running off so they couldn't ask anymore questions.

"Well, looks like were gonna have to thank him later, let's get in there!" Pixel says, opening up the vent and going into the throne room.

The throne room was dark a dreary, a lot of black and grey lined the walls, a Throne with two horns on each side of it in the middle of the room, and just behind it...

"The mural!" Both of them say, luckily there were no gaurds around to see them sprinting to the back wall, a mural depicting a battle with much bloodshed, but they didn't care. Right away Bexy goes and knocks on the Mural.

*knock* *knock* *knock*

After the sound of a few gears turning and mechnisms working, the Mural begins to slide down, showing the two of them a secret passageway.

"Looks like the Fox character was really trying to help us." Pixel says, inspecting the passage

"Who is he anyway? He was disquised as that gaurd as well, what could he possibly benefit from helping us?" Bexy asks

"I think we can try and figure out those questions later, lets just get out of here." And with they're short conversation over, they head through the passage.

After the door to the passageway closed, they both head through. Going through different tunnels and intersections they finally see something they haven't seen in a while.

Daylight.

Both of them climbing out of the tunnel, they look back at the place they just escaped, that was said to be impossible to fight against.

Jacklifear's castle, and now that the two of them are free, it's time for the Tyranny of Jack to come to an end...

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3: Learning from the Past

Tales of Twitchvania Chapter 3: Learn from the past...

Before the armies of Bexyish and PixelMonkeyGaming wen't to Raid Castle Harnikon, which they failed miserably at, the reign of Jacklifear was growing greatly. Already being in the middle of all Twitchvania, he had control of it all, and if anyone tried to end his tyranny, they would find themselves lost in Castle Harnikon, dead.

Many great people reigned different kingdoms throughout Twitchvania, usually friendly and happy living. As many as small villages or large port towns, even otherwordly realms. Each of the people controlled, and they're subjects never questioned they're King or Queen, loyalty was all they would give in return for a safe place to live.

The subjects of Jacklifear were the same, all of them forced into the castle gaurd, teached forcefully how to fight, none of them complained, but other keeps did. Many like Pirate Bay, the SpaceFort and even Pixel and Bexy's keeps weren't happy about this mistreatment.

It didn't matter to Jack, even punishing the other kingdoms with world wide taxes, which just made the relationships between all the kingdoms and Jacklifear ever worse.

Bexy after a month of dealing with high taxes wen't to Pixel for help, asking he join with her in a raid against Jack. Pixel himself wanted to see what was going on inside Castle Harnikon. So they agreed and devised a plan to invade the castle. Sadly it ended with them getting lost in the castle like all other raiders, but istead of dying, the two were captured, they're presence there was for "showing the world not to mess with me" were Jack's own words. Put in tattered clothes and thrown in prison.

The world wasn't always this bad, in a much happier time there were no Tyrant kings, every kingdom was equal and would work together, even Jack himself as a child was like this, going from village to harbor to castle helping where ever he wen't. No one knows why or when he turned into who he is now.

"Hey!" Pixel yells, bexy jumping out of deep thought, landing a good foot away. "We gotta keep moving"

"Ah s-sorry" Bexy says, cheeks turning a soft shade of pink.

"What were you thinking about anyway?" Pixel asks now, catching Bexy off gaurd.

"O-Oh, I was thinking about how all this happened, how we ended up like this" she says, gesturing to the baggy prisoner clothes they've been wearing for two days now.

Two days of running, they've gotten far, Castle Harnikon out of sight. Instead now they were traveling the plains south of The Hole, Promouse's domain. The both of them hoping to get aid from him.

"Yeah I wonder, how did this happen? We shoulda known not to storm the Castle with that small Army." Pixel says, shaking his head. "So many innocents for nothing" Bexy said nothing, almost 200 lost in the worthless fight.

They traveled for about another hour, the sun almost ready to set. Until they saw a little bit of movement ahead.

A small caravan from the looks of it, no gaurds protecting it. The two people who seem to own it setting up a small camp, probably for the night. As Bexy and Pixel approached, the two people waved to them, calling them over.

The two people were not adults, instead they were two teenagers, one a little older than the other.

"You two look like you were running away from a bear! All torn and tired." The younger one said, in a quite familiar voice to Pixel and Bexy.

"You wouldn't be far off" both Pixel and Bexy said in unison. Making the two people open they're eyes wider.

"Wait a second...you're those two thay Jack is lookin for! The Burnt Toast Village just ahead has wanted posters of the two of you all over!" Said the older one now, making it Bexy and Pixel's turn. 'Two days is all it took for word to get out?' pixel thought, while bexy say anxious.

"Don't worry we're not gonna give ya ta Jack, you know nobody but his servants like him." Said the older one "My name's Robodom, this is Gamerx"

"Nice to meetcha" Gamerx says, holding his hand out, which Bexy shakes, Robodom holding out his hand as well, Pixel this time shaking it.

"I'm Pixel"

"And I'm Bexy" the both said, finishing they're greetings."

"You two look horrible, Gamer can ya get dinner ready? I'll get these fellows some new clothes. You can stay with us for tonight." Robo exclaims, making Pixel shakes his head.

"I'm sorry but we would happen to have no funds at the moment. So we can't take this." Pixel says, Bexy looking at Pixel with a glare. "What?"

"Oh no no, on the house. Now what would you guys like to wear? We got a nice stock of clothes to give."

After getting new clothing, Pixel looking like his fancy self and Bexy wearing something more casual, the four of them sat to eat dinner.

Apparently Gamer and Robo are traveling merchants, having gone all over the world trading they're wares. They started traveling together at Gamer 11 and Robo 14, now making successful trade everytime they come to a new keep. Gaining connections with many Keep's leaders.

When they woke up the next day(from the best meal and sleep they ever had for the past few days) the four of them wen't they're own ways, Robo and Gamer heading for Pirate Bay, suggesting to Bexy and Pixel to head for The Burnt Toast village first.

Little did they know Robo and Gamer seperating as well, one of them placing a hood over they're head and going off...


	4. Chapter 4: Hunted

Tales of Twitchvania Chapter 4: Hunted

It has been three days since Pixel and Bexy met the two traders, and because of them they have made it to the Burnt Toast Village safely.

The Burnt Toast Village has a story behind it's name. The people of Burnt Toast Village used to love average toast, it being the most popular food because of they're limitless amount of wheat, importing and exporting some of the greatest bread in Twitchvania. But not a decade before one of the many Bakers in the village's house burned down, his family and himself perfectly ok, but when the Baker went to scavenge what was left, a loaf of bread that was baking as the house burned was still left, crunchy and most of all, burnt. When the baker took a bite of it, mostly to see if it was edible, he was surprised to find it good, even delicious. He took off small chunks and gave it to neighbors, which tasted it and was surprised themselves. It went as far as the last piece of the loaf went to the leader of the Village, Celemourn, who tasted it and found it delicious, that baker was made a chef in Celemourn's home as of today and burnt toast became a delicacy in the Village.

Even if they're food is burnt, the people of the village are very joyous people, with quite the night life. With smiles on they're faces and burnt toast in they're stomachs.

Except today...

Jacklifear's gaurdsmen got to the village first, having gaurds patrolling every nook and cranny in the village. The people keeping as silent as a fox, not wanting to say the wrong thing to these men and be wisked off to Castle Harnikon.

"This isn't good" Bexy starts, they were in a bush just a dozen yards away from the village. Pixel shakes his head at this issue, two gaurds were at the gate of the village, as still as stones.

They waited for a few more minutes, thinking of a plan.

"We could just skip the village, head for the hole right away." Pixel now suggests.

"Your food supply will run out before you get there, you'll starve" A familiar voice replies from seemingly nowhere.

"Gamer?" Bexy asks?

"Who's Gamer? Anyway, i'll be able to help you out. Just wait here while Foxxy does his work" Fox says, the hooded figure appearing from behind a tree. Sprinting off to the village, where the two gaurds cut him off. Which after a little bit of talking(and yelling) Fox turns and sprints to the left, both the gaurds running off after him. Fox then puts two fingers into the air, signaling the two of them.

"It's him again!" Bexy now says, but Pixel pulls her up

"We can talk about whoever he is later, for now lets get in there!" Pixel and Bexy then run through the gate, turning into the wide alleyways the small village has to offer...

"Ok now, who the heck is he?" Pixel says, as both of them were behind a small house that the gaurds weren't around.

"Now were gonna talk about it?"

"Why not now?"

Bexy huffs "well the Fox character does sound like those two traders"

"Your right" Pixel says "but it couldn't be them, they were heading the closer to Castle Harnikon, while we the opposite."

"Yeah, and Robo and Dom seemed to sound almost exactly the same, would make it difficult to figure out who's who" Bexy replies

"I help you two, then you talk about me behind my back? How rude!" Fox seems to appear out of nowhere, at least the voice, Fox's figure was out of view of Bexy and Pixel.

"Wait" Bexy starts "Where did you come from?!" Pixel finishes, getting a chuckle from Fox.

"It's not like this village is walled off, I can come in from any direction, why you two decided to come in from the front gate I don't know."

"Well then who the heck are you, and why are you helping us?!" Pixel almost yells.

"Better keep that trap shut, or the Gaurds'll hear. Who I am? That can be answered on another day, why am I helping? Another question for another day." Fox explains, Pixel huffing and Bexy looking confused.

"Well why can't they be answered no-"

"If you wan't help getting to Celemourn i'd suggest stop asking questions so I can distract the gaurds." Fox says, before they can reply the two of them hear footsteps starting to walk off.

"Keep behind buildings for now, once you get to Celemourn's home i'll get the rest of the gaurds away." He says, dissapearing.

"I think he may be beetlejuice" Pixel says.

"Oh please dont say it anymore then, rather not have to deal with Beetlejuice AND Fox" Bexy huffs, then the two of them started heading for the home of Celemourn...

Fox kept to his word, after the "coincidental" appearence of a higher ranking officer, the gaurds posted at Celemourn's home were sent off.

The home of Celemourn was plainly decorated, except for a huge kitchen where the Baker from the story is baking burnt bread. No throne, no fancy royal accesories, it could pass off as any other person's home.

Even Celemourn looked the same, dressed up in the common clothing any other villager was wearing. Once hearing Pixel and Bexy's story he quickly went to help them.

"So, after escaping, this Fox character also helped you into the village?" Celemourn asked the two of them, which both of them nodded. Celemourn then stood up from the small living room they were in, taking a few moments to think...

"I have an Idea who it is, but with different agreements from Pirate Bay to the BoLands...I can't speak about it" Bexy and Pixel understood the confidentiality, but it did raise questions.

"Is there a certain reason this info is classified?" Bexy asks.

"The information you want to know, if it were to go public, I can't go into detail but it would cause issues."

"Anyway, we have gotten food and other supplies for you, enough to be able to go pass The Hole and head for Pirate Bay, they're in decent sized backpacks you should be able to carry easily. About only one problem."

"Getting out of the Village?" Pixel asks

"No, that would be easier than getting in, almost like your story of escaping Castle Harnikon. It is actually the supposed attacks on the village" what Celemourn is saying was right, there have been many rumored "attacks" on the village, ranging from the Spacefort, The Puddin Kingdom and even The Wolfmen.

"See, many places are rumored to wanting to eradicate my small village here, the reason tho never explained. Some even saying the 7 foot tall Captain of Pirate Bay coming here personally to try and kill me. About one of the attacks are true. The one that goes into most detail." Both Pixel and Bexy looking at eachother, having a good guess.

"WolfsgoRawr?" Both of them say, Celemourn nodding.

"Yep, him and his Wolfmen have been stealing from the villagers here, that's if the villagers veer off the path to Pirate Bay. I'll have some Villagers help you get to the path, but from there, I ask you be very careful, and keep on the path" Celemourn explains, after all was set up Pixel and Bexy met they're helpers.

A family of Merchants that agreed to help the two of them out of the village, from there they would seperate, the merchants heading for BoLand.

Back in Celemourn's home...

"What are you doing following those two?" Celemourn asks, a hooded figure leaning against the wall.

"They were the first in at least a decade to make a move to attack Jacklifear. Even if they failed, they escaped, with my help of course. I really wasn't expecting them to get out though." Fox explains, facing Celemourn directly.

"Your Following orders aren't you?...'Fox' "

"I go by many names, and yes, yes I am"...

The path was definitely hard to keep track of, as leaves and thick grass covered up the gravel that marks it.

It only took an hour for them to veer off the path...


End file.
